Ashtrays
by lechymonk
Summary: Hakkai is tired of Gojyo using a beer can for an ashtray. One night, Hakkai decides to teach Gojyo what the consequences are for defying him on this most important rule. Hakkai/Gojyo


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

Hakkai looked down at the table in the hotel room. There in the middle of the table, stood one empty beer can. Well, it wasn't really empty. Once again, Gojyo had used a can for an ashtray. Picking up the can, Hakkai shook it. From the sound, Gojyo hadn't used it just once but several times. Hakkai's fingers tightened around the can. No matter how many times he told Gojyo not to do this, Gojyo just ignored him. No more. When Gojyo got back from picking up supplies with Goku, Hakkai would just have to teach Gojyo a lesson.

Hearing their voices coming down the hall, Hakkai sat down at the table and waited for Gojyo. The door opened and Gojyo and Goku came in, arms laden with bags.

"We're back!" Goku crossed the room and set down his bags on the table. "Shopping's all done and we even brought back dinner!" Hakkai smiled at Goku. "I'm gonna grab my food and Sanzo's food." Goku dug through the smallest bag, pulling out food. "See ya in the morning!" With a wave and another huge smile, he was out the door, leaving Hakkai and Gojyo all alone.

"Hey, you're quiet." Gojyo searched through the bag for his carton of cigarettes. "Stupid monkey! He forgot Sanzo's cigarettes."

"Why don't you take them to Sanzo while I unpack and get our dinners out?" Hakkai stared at Gojyo, his green eyes unreadable.

"Okay…" Gojyo looked at Hakkai. "What's wrong?"

"We'll discuss it when you return." Hakkai's eyes bored into Gojyo's eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, Gojyo grabbed the carton and left the room. He was back a few minutes later.

Gojyo took off his coat and tossed it on one of the beds. The room had two queen size beds and since they would only be needing one bed, the other bed was covered with their stuff. Pulling out a chair, Gojyo sat down to eat. An ashtray came slamming down next to his hand. Startled, Gojyo looked up and his eyes widened at the look on Hakkai's face. Hakkai was pissed.

"What?"

"If you would, please tell me what this is?" Hakkai's long fingers traced the rim of the glass ashtray.

"It's an ashtray." A note of wariness crept into Gojyo's voice.

"And again, if you could, just what is an ashtray used for?" Hakkai's voice was soft, but there was a hint of anger in it.

What the fuck? "Ah, to put out cigarettes?" A cold drop of sweat slithered down Gojyo's back. Just where the hell was Hakkai going with this line of questioning?

From behind his back, Hakkai brought out the beer can he'd found earlier. Oh, shit. The fucking beer can that he'd forgotten to throw away before Hakkai saw it. Great. Lecture time.

Gojyo gave Hakkai a half-hearted smile. "Whoops! I couldn't find the ashtray earlier and I used a can. Sorry, man." Hakkai didn't smile back.

"One thing. It's the one, single thing that irritates me more than anything. Using a can for an ashtray." Tap, tap, tap. Fingers tapping on the top of the dirty can. "Please put down your fork, Gojyo. I'm not finished talking to you and I'd like your full attention."

The second Gojyo's fork was laying down next to his plate, Hakkai grabbed the arm of the chair that Gojyo was sitting in and with a mighty yank, pulled both Gojyo and the chair away from the table. Too stunned to get up, Gojyo grabbed onto the arms of the chair and blinked stupidly at his best friend and lover. Hakkai was breathing heavily from exertion, his nostrils flaring and his emerald eyes pinning down Gojyo in the chair.

_Clink_

One silver ear cuff landed in the empty ashtray.

_Clink_

The second cuff wobbled next to the first one.

Gojyo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was Hakkai really going to change into a youkai? Just because he'd used a fucking beer can as an ashtray? In spite of the frightening sight before him, Gojyo felt a shot of lust flow through his body, settling low in his belly. Hakkai as a youkai. Those vines over his body. Gojyo wouldn't deny that he'd wondered just how much of Hakkai's body was covered with them. Biting back a moan, Gojyo could feel his cock beginning to harden.

"No matter how many times I ask, or how nicely I ask, you insist on ignoring my one pet peeve. I don't know what else to do, Gojyo. Perhaps, this lesson is what you need to remind you not to defy me on this dirty habit of yours."

_Clink_

The last cuff dropped in the ashtray. Hakkai hissed as the brief searing pain that he experienced when he changed, came over his body. Green vines snaked over his hands and body, with one little vine curling under his left eye. The color of his real eye changed and the pupil elongated into a slit, while his false eye remained unchanged. Wickedly sharp claws flexed in front of Gojyo's face. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Gojyo imagined those nails trailing down his chest. Or digging into his hips. Oh, fuck. Digging into his hips while Hakkai fucked him from behind.

Shifting in the chair, Gojyo rocked his hips upward. The front of his jeans were getting tight as erotic images of Hakkai raced through his mind. Hakkai nude, leaning over him, their cocks brushing against each other, as they kissed. Hakkai behind him, fucking him, his hot mouth on Gojyo's neck, sucking and biting the tender skin. Marking Gojyo as his and his alone. Lowering himself on Hakkai's thick shaft. That sweet ache as Hakkai stretched him. Closing his eyes, Gojyo tried to think of other things so he wouldn't come in his pants. Things like baseball…yeah, baseball. Nice and boring.

"Gojyo!" Blood red eyes snapped open. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Hakkai stretched out his hand and cupped Gojyo's chin. Emerald eyes bored into blood red ones. "Are you listening to me now?" Hakkai's voice was low and Gojyo had to move forward to hear everything he was saying.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Gojyo practically growled out the words, lust evident in his voice.

"I don't think I have your full attention." Hakkai's other hand shot out, his palm flat on Gojyo's shirt covered chest. Green vines snaked over Gojyo's body, wrapping around his wrists and ankles, tying him to the chair. There was a tiny second of searing pain as the vines wrapped themselves around Gojyo but that was quickly gone and replaced by a gentle warmth.

"What the fuck, Hakkai?" A sharp note of panic pierced Gojyo's voice. "Let me go!" The chair shook as Gojyo tried to free himself. Gojyo looked down at the vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles. They twined around several times and no matter how hard he pulled, Gojyo couldn't get free. "Look, Hakkai. I'm sorry about the can. I promise never to do that again." Chest rising and falling quickly as Gojyo took great, gasping breaths. Palms getting sweaty out of nervousness. The chair wiggled again.

Immediately, Hakkai was straddled on Gojyo's lap, his face cupped between vine covered hands. Forcing him to look into those mismatched eyes. Terrified to look in those eyes. What would he see? Gojyo opened his eyes. Instead of madness, there was love.

"Gojyo, look at me." Long claws ran through his blood red hair but there was no pain, only gentleness. "It's me. I'm fine." Soft kisses rained over Gojyo's lips. "I'm not affected by the minus wave; I'm affected by you." Cupping Gojyo's face between his hands, Hakkai continued to calm Gojyo with his soft voice. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time and I'm using you not using an ashtray as an excuse. I want to make love to you in my youkai form. You have no idea how much my senses are heightened in this form. My sense of touch…" Red locks flowed over Hakkai's hands, like a silken waterfall. "My sense of smell…"

Gojyo groaned as Hakkai nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply against his skin. "My hearing. When you moan, it's like the sound courses through every vein in my body and my blood begins to run hot." Hakkai shifted on Gojyo's lap, pressing his still clothed body closer to his lover's. "My sense of taste…" A tip of a tongue, taking a small taste of the corner of Gojyo's mouth.

Gojyo was relaxing, realizing that Hakkai was still in control of himself but to be tied up this way? Not being able to touch Hakkai was pure torture. Hakkai was a fucking genius to guess one of Gojyo's secret kinks; being tied up. Leaning forward, Gojyo captured Hakkai's mouth. Slipping his tongue past Hakkai's teeth. Rubbing his tongue so slowly against Hakkai's tongue. Relishing the feel, the sensations, the cravings that Hakkai awoke in him.

"Three nights sleeping in the Jeep. Sharing a room with Sanzo and Goku for the last two nights." Hakkai pulled back, his lips still moving against Gojyo's while he talked. "Laying next to you on the floor, my body craving the touch of your hands. Listening to your sighs in your sleep. Breathing in your scent." Hakkai released the vines from Gojyo's body. Seconds later, he was wrapped in Gojyo's arms as he pulled Hakkai against his larger body. "Knowing that if I touched you, I wouldn't be able to hold back and we would wake the others."

Gojyo rocked his hips up, moving against Hakkai. "The first time I saw you in youkai form…shit, you scared the hell out of me. That was the night you saved my life." Mouth moving slowly over Hakkai's neck, tasting. "That was the night I knew I could never let you go." Gojyo started to undo the laces on Hakkai's shirt. "Do you wanna know what I thought about on the way home?"

"Yesss."

Gojyo smirked against Hakkai's neck. "First, I told myself never to piss you off." A breathy laugh from Hakkai. "Then, I wondered just how much of your body was covered in those vines." The laces on Hakkai's shirt were undone and Gojyo was working on the buttons. Soon, Hakkai's chest was bared and Hakkai pulled back to remove Gojyo's shirt. Red hair was swept up with the shirt and then fell gently back on Gojyo's shoulders. Finding a new cut on Gojyo's chest, Hakkai gathered a bit of chi and released it into Gojyo's skin, the cut turning a light pink as it healed.

Rocking his hips upwards again, Gojyo moaned as Hakkai healed a cut on his chest. That feeling of Hakkai's chi entering his body was both comforting and erotic. Until a few months ago, Gojyo never knew that Hakkai could manipulate his chi to the degree where he could change how it felt to the recipient. Hakkai's chi could be harsh and painful, like when he used it in battle. Or it could be warm and soothing, like he used it when he healed one of them. Or it could be like now, erotic and sensual; flowing over Gojyo's skin and into his veins, making him ache with need and crave more of Hakkai's touch.

"Do you trust me?" His fingers drifting over Gojyo's skin, Hakkai looked his lover in the eyes when he asked that. For so long, Hakkai had wanted to do one thing to Gojyo but he was apprehensive about asking Gojyo. "It's nothing bad. It's just…well…" Leaning down, hiding his face from Gojyo, Hakkai whispered in Gojyo's ear. "I want to blindfold you." Embarrassment and longing merged in Hakkai's whisper, sending a shot of desire shooting down Gojyo's spine.

"Gods, yes. I trust you." Kissing Hakkai again, Gojyo tried to convey just how much he trusted his lover. Gojyo wasn't like Hakkai, a man gifted with words and the power to use them. Gojyo was a simpler man, one of earthly desires. Not like Hakkai, a man to whom words came easy, his words flowing and creating pictures for the recipient.

Standing up, Hakkai led Gojyo to the middle of the hotel room, their bodies tense with expectation and desire. Focusing on Hakkai's graceful hands, Gojyo watched Hakkai pick up his sash and run the soft material through his hands. "Anytime you want to stop, just say so." Gojyo swallowed around a lump in his throat, nodding his answer. The room disappeared as Hakkai went behind Gojyo and covered his eyes, knotting the sash at the side of Gojyo's head.

Heartbeat quickening, lust flowing through his veins, images of Hakkai running through his mind, Gojyo waited for Hakkai's touch. Moving around Gojyo, Hakkai took his time, thinking where he wanted to touch first. Usually their love life consisted of stolen kisses when they were supposed to be doing chores, tired lovemaking in a seedy hotel after being on the road all day or trying to be quiet as Sanzo and Goku slept in the tent next to them. Sanzo had already told them that they would be spending two days in this inn. The monk had a bad cold and wanted to sleep it off for a few days and Hakkai was determined to make the most of he and Gojyo's time together.

Shoulder blades. That's the area he wanted to touch first. Those sharp bones that moved so gracefully under Gojyo's skin. That skin with old scars, scars from Gojyo's stepmother, scars made by her just because Gojyo was alive. Youkai claws tracking Gojyo's youth, mapping out his childhood by the scars on his back. Leaning down, his rough youkai tongue licking over the old scars as if by love alone, Hakkai could erase the old pain she had ripped into Gojyo's skin.

As Hakkai moved Gojyo's red hair over his shoulder, Gojyo dropped his chin to his chest, giving Hakkai better access to the back of his neck. Gently moving up next to Gojyo, Hakkai pressed his chest to Gojyo's back, his vine covered hands slithering over Gojyo's chest, caressing and grasping Gojyo to him.

"You're mine." The words tumbled out of Hakkai's mouth, his voice lower and almost growling as he spoke. "When I came back from the temple under the care of Sanzo, I wanted to stay with you but I didn't know if you wanted me back. I was a serial killer, a murderer, a sinner." That rough youkai tongue trailed over Gojyo's pulse in his neck. "When I saw you in the market place, I wanted to run up to you, throw my arms around you and beg you to let me stay with you. But I was afraid to let my real feelings out."

Gojyo groaned. Between Hakkai's words and his touch, Gojyo was caught up in a web of desire of Hakkai's making. Backing Gojyo up, Hakkai led him to the queen sized bed in their room. Hakkai pulled the covers down and pushed gently on Gojyo's shoulders, sitting the redhead down. Hakkai removed Gojyo's boots and socks before pushing him gently down on the bed and removing his black jeans, leaving Gojyo nude. Gojyo laid there, listening as Hakkai folded the jeans and then the sound of Hakkai's zipper being undone hit his ears.

Gojyo scooted up on the bed until he could lay down, his head resting on the pillow, the cool sheets warming to his heated body. The bed dipped as Hakkai lay next to Gojyo, playing with the ends of the red locks that Hakkai loved so very much. The waiting was killing Gojyo but oh, it was a delicious wait.

"'Ready to go home?' That's what you asked me after you purchased those apples." Even though Gojyo couldn't see Hakkai through the sash, he still turned his head towards Hakkai. "Home. Our home. You have no idea how much those words meant to me, still mean to me. My feelings for you were so jumbled up in my heart and mind and I didn't know what I felt for you but I knew one thing for sure. I wanted to stay with you forever." Bracing himself on an elbow, Hakkai molded his lips to Gojyo's. Sometimes, their kisses were bruising, full of lust and desire. Other times, a quick kiss as one passed the other one. This kiss was soft and wet. Their lips brushed against each others, unhurried. Tongues rubbed slowly against one another, dancing in each other's mouths.

"By the time we started this journey, I was hopelessly in love with you." Their bodies moved against each other, legs rubbing together restlessly as they twined together. "I wanted to know how your mouth tasted." Hakkai moved lower, taking a pebbled nipped into his mouth and suckling. "How your skin tasted." A rough youkai tongue teased and flicked at Gojyo's nipple. Kissing his way across Gojyo's chest, Hakkai pulled the other one in his mouth, making Gojyo dig his nails into Hakkai's shoulder, waves of pleasure pouring over Gojyo's body.

"No touching." Gojyo felt the now familiar quick searing pain as Hakkai's vines snaked up his arms, pulling them over his head and tying his wrist together. Arching his back, trying to get closer to Hakkai's skin, Gojyo writhed on the bed. There were so many things he'd always wanted to tell Hakkai. How much he loved that Hakkai cooked his favorite meals on his every birthday. How much it meant to him, knowing Hakkai always had his back during a fight. How much he loved the fact that Hakkai loved and accepted him for what he was, a half breed. But, Gojyo couldn't string those words together, couldn't keep a coherent thought in his head at this moment, for Hakkai was licking his way down Gojyo's body, down to Gojyo's cock, Hakkai's one hand staying on Gojyo's body, keeping Gojyo's hands tied with those vines.

"If I let your hands stay free, you may not learn this lesson I'm trying to teach you." His one hand laying on Gojyo's sharp hipbone, Hakkai let his other hand drift through the black hairs at Gojyo's groin. Teasing, touching, caressing. "Where was I? Oh, yes." That wicked youkai tongue lapping up the juices leaking from Gojyo's erection. "I wanted to know how _you _tasted."

Wet heat surrounded him. Hakkai's mouth on his cock. It wasn't as if this was the first time Hakkai had taken Gojyo in his mouth, no, they've done this many times before. But it was the first time with Hakkai in his true form. Wanting to tear off the sash and watch as Hakkai licked and sucked him, Gojyo moaned and braced his heels on the bed, canting his hips up, begging for more. Hakkai's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip of Gojyo's cock. Two times Gojyo was close to orgasm and both times, Hakkai let Gojyo's cock fall from his mouth, Gojyo begging for completion.

"The scarf, take it off. I want to see you." Thrashing his head back and forth, Gojyo tried to move the scarf from his eyes but Hakkai had tied the knots well. "Hakkai! Please!" Hakkai moved up and undid the scarf, Gojyo's eyes coming into view. His eyes were wild. Using all the strength he had, Gojyo managed to move his arms up and surround Hakkai's neck, bring the youkai crashing down on his heated body. Lips searching and finally finding Hakkai's mouth, the kiss was bruising in it's intensity.

Gojyo slipped his tongue past Hakkai's teeth and shoved his hips upwards, their erections rubbing together, making each other more hungry for the other. The slickness of their pre-come making the friction more intense, more hot and left Gojyo panting in Hakkai's ear.

"Stop…Oh, Gods…never stop….fucking…Hakkai…now….need you!" Gojyo wrapped his legs around Hakkai's waist, his cock still trapped between his body and Hakkai's. It was getting harder and harder for Gojyo to stop his hips from thrusting upwards, to stop rubbing against Hakkai. The world was disappearing, only leaving Hakkai's scent, his voice and his breath against Gojyo's neck.

Hakkai wasn't in any better shape. At the first sight of Gojyo's wild, passion filled eyes, Hakkai was gone. He'd wanted to drown in those eyes. The youkai side of him screamed with desire and lust the second it saw Gojyo's face. The voice was begging him to take Gojyo, to slam into him, thrusting and biting as Hakkai hit his climax. To taste Gojyo's life blood, letting it spill over his lips and his claws. Not anything that would harm Gojyo, of course. Just a little taste.

Shaking his head, getting the youkai out of his head, Hakkai pulled away from Gojyo and found the lotion that he had set on the bed earlier. Slicking himself up, Hakkai pressed the tip of his erection against Gojyo's tight hole. A moan and a shudder tore through Gojyo as he tried to control himself from pushing against Hakkai. Gojyo was almost desperate to have Hakkai in him. It had been so long since Gojyo had been fucked like this. Usually, Gojyo was the one inside Hakkai, moving inside his lover, making him moan and writhe underneath Gojyo. But, tonight, Hakkai was in charge.

Hakkai pushed through Gojyo's ring of muscle, letting Gojyo adjust to Hakkai. Arching his back, Gojyo was almost delirious with lust and he wanted more. Seeing Hakkai in his true form had somehow opened the flood gates of all the built up sexual tension of not being able to be with each other for the past several days. With just the tip of Hakkai in him, Gojyo pushed against Hakkai, hoping to draw him in deeper. When Hakkai removed the blindfold from Gojyo, he also removed the vines that were keeping Gojyo down. Head back, teeth gritting together, mouth open, his harsh breathing filling the room, Gojyo clasped Hakkai's buttocks and drove Hakkai all the way in.

Collapsing on top of Gojyo when Gojyo drove him all the way in, Hakkai bit down on the side of Gojyo's neck, drawing a slight amount of blood. His youkai side was taking over again. Fuck him, mark him, he's yours! The voice growled low in his brain, making it hard for Hakkai to think straight. Hakkai had wanted to take it slow entering Gojyo but he was buried to the hilt and his nostrils flared as he watched Gojyo. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai could smell both the blood from Gojyo's neck and the pre-come that was leaking from Gojyo.

One lick. Just one lick. The youkai voice begged again. One lick of that precious life blood. Hakkai knew he shouldn't give in, shouldn't just lean down and flick his tongue against Gojyo's neck. Shouldn't pull his tongue in his mouth and savor that flavor that was so _Gojyo._ Shuddering again as Gojyo's blood wet his tongue, Hakkai gripped the sheets, trying to bring his raging body under control.

"Fuck me." A simple request, drawled out on a voice that poured over Hakkai's skin. Gojyo brought his fingers up to Hakkai's mouth, dripping with liquid. Opening his lips, Hakkai accepted Gojyo's fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking up every drop of pre-come from Gojyo. Hakkai moved and Gojyo moaned. Hakkai braced himself over Gojyo and moved in a smooth rhythm with long slow strokes. While it was good, it wasn't what either of them really wanted.

Frustration was building up in Gojyo. He didn't want this tonight! Making love with Hakkai was wonderful and sweet but tonight, Gojyo wanted all barriers down. Tugging on Hakkai's longer hair, Gojyo had bent Hakkai's head at an almost painful angle and latched onto Hakkai's neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin. Thrusting into Gojyo again, Hakkai screamed out in the night.

All over the inn and the surrounding area, people stopped what they were doing and crossed themselves, hoping that the gesture would hold off the youkai that they couldn't see. Blood rolling through his veins, Hakkai gave in to his dark youkai side. Baring his teeth, he hissed at Gojyo and with his wicked claws, shredded the sheets around Gojyo, digging into them so deeply, he hit the mattress.

Over and over Hakkai pounded into Gojyo, their bodies moving in sync with each other, Hakkai's toes digging into the sheets as he tried to get purchase on the now wrinkled sheets. The pillow was shoved up at an odd angle as Gojyo inched closer and closer to the headboard, the bed shaking and groaning with each powerful thrust from Hakkai. Nonsense words were spilling from Gojyo and nothing but growls and hisses and moans poured from Hakkai's mouth. Electric sensations rose sharp with Hakkai and they wove their way down his spine, settling within his groin. Close to orgasm, Gojyo clutched desperately at Hakkai again. Heels digging into Hakkai's back, Gojyo closed his hand around his cock, stroking himself faster and faster, his breath coming in pants and then, he fell. Intense sensations crawled across his skin as Gojyo came, his seed spilling over his hand, coating his belly and then Hakkai's belly as they moved against each other once again.

Hakkai had enough sense left to know if he even got close to Gojyo's neck when he came, more blood would be spilled and he might really hurt Gojyo in the process. Bracing his palms on the shredded sheets, Hakkai angled his hips so he was in Gojyo as deep as he could be. Hakkai let his eyes flutter shut and his head went back. Holding back no longer, Hakkai came, coating Gojyo's insides with his seed. Wave after wave of pleasure crept over his skin as he pulsed within Gojyo.

Catching his breath, Hakkai collapsed on Gojyo. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Gojyo senseless again but he was too tired to move. He could feel Gojyo's hands threading through his hair, sending chills up and down his arms and Hakkai moved slightly off of Gojyo.

"That was fucking brilliant." Gojyo sighed happily. Hakkai chuckled. Only Gojyo could say something like crass like that but still make it seem like an endearment.

Slipping out of Gojyo, Hakkai climbed clumsily off the bed and went to the ashtray. As he clipped his limiters back on, the wild youkai disappeared and the refined man emerged once more. The refined fussy man, who immediately went to the bathroom and returned with two warm, wet cloths and two towels. After they cleaned themselves up, Gojyo eyed the bed while Hakkai healed the bites he'd made on Gojyo. The sheets were messy and torn and there was a lot of suspicious stains that looked like lotion. Tossing the covers up over the mess, Gojyo quickly shifted all their stuff from the other bed to that bed.

Not even bothering to stifle a yawn, Hakkai put on his green sleep pants and slipped under the cool covers, wriggling down, his head nestled against the pillow.

"Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Nn, probably gonna have one last cigarette before I jump into bed." Gojyo pulled out his black silk sleep pants and tugged them on. Digging out his cigarettes and lighter, Gojyo lit one and took the smoke deep into his lungs, savoring the bite of a new cigarette. "Before I head to bed, I'll make sure I put your water down on the stand next to you. That way, you won't have to get up in the night if you get thirsty."

"Thank you, Gojyo." Hakkai closed his eyes for a second and then, opened them again. "Please use the ashtray." Gojyo waved his hand at Hakkai, as if to say, sure I won't forget. Gojyo watched as Hakkai's closed again and soon, the steady breathing told him that Hakkai was really asleep. Pulling the ashtray close, Gojyo almost tapped the ashes from his cigarettes in it. So, Hakkai felt he needed to teach Gojyo a lesson about using an ashtray and this was the way he chose to punish Gojyo.

Smirking, Gojyo tapped the ashes in the ashtray. The next time he wanted a little wild sex from Hakkai, apparently, all Gojyo had to do was use a beer can for an ashtray. Filing that little bit of information away in his brain, Gojyo finished his cigarette and went to fill a glass with ice and water for Hakkai. He set it on the bedside table and went around to the other side of the bed, climbed in and curled himself around Hakkai. Letting his hand drift softly across the scar on Hakkai's belly, Gojyo thought back on that night again.

Gojyo never told anyone what went through his head when he picked up Hakkai and carried him back to his house. Blood was flowing over Gojyo's body, Hakkai's blood, and Gojyo went as fast as he could to his house, hoping he could make it in time. In his mind, Gojyo begged Hakkai to live, not fade away on him…there was something about Hakkai that Gojyo needed to know, what it was at that time, he didn't know.

Four years later, Gojyo sometimes didn't feel that he knew the true Hakkai still, but with each passing day, a piece of the wall Hakkai had built around himself began to crumble. Some days, it was a piece the size of a pebble or like today, a piece the size of a brick. That's what life was like living with and being in love with Hakkai and Gojyo wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
